gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 310 - Calling All Allies
Ch. 309 - Lethal Enemy Ch. 311 - Face-Off CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Mr. Anonymous Travel to Calm Before The Storm Paradox Find 6 differences in Calm Before The Storm Paradox 2. New Paths Unveiled Plcae 4 Pearly Gates in the Garden 3. Another Cue Travel to Stairway to Heaven Find 12 hidden objects in Stairway to Heaven 4. Marblelous! Have 3 Loving Embrace in the Garden Upgrade 1 Pearly Gates to Level 2 5. Catching Up Return to Crystal Gazebo Find 12 hidden objects in Crystal Gazebo 6. Covert Request Travel to Princess Of Ice Time Loop Match 12 details in Princess Of Ice Time Loop 7. Not So Anonymous Travel to The Sacred Journey Find 12 hidden objects in The Sacred Journey 8. Extra Help Return to Birds of Paradise Find 12 hidden objects in Birds of Paradise 9. Picking Sides Travel to Magical Gardens Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Magical Gardens Time Warp 10. Eternal Love Upgrade 1 Loveing Embrace to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Pearly Gates to Level 3 11. Recruiting Help Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 310 scenes Have 1 Life Fountain in the Garden 12. Complete the Sacred Essentials Collect the Winged Goddess and place it in your Garden 13. Angelic Beauty Upgrade 1 Life Fountain to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Loving Embrace to Level 3 14. Flowing Purity Upgrade 1 Life Fountain to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Life Fountain to Level 5 15. Build the Palace in the Heavens Complete the Palace in the Heavens 16. Floating Heavenly Palace Upgrade the Palace in the Heavens to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Calm Before The Storm Paradox Earn 2 stars in Calm Before The Storm Paradox! 3 Star Stairway to Heaven Earn 3 stars in Stairway to Heaven! 3 Star Princess Of Ice Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Princess Of Ice Time Loop! 3 Star The Sacred Journey Earn 3 stars in The Sacred Journey! 3 Star Magical Gardens Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Magical Gardens Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 310 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 310 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 310 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Mr. Anonymous Ch.310/S.1 - Calm Before The Storm Paradox Am I glad I ran into you! Actually, what are you doing here? I can't stop thinking about Quincy and Enrique. I sure hope they're alright. Well, I guess I should fix this Paradox. Sadly the unpleasantness that is a paradox doesn't escape me even in the Beyond! Unless... Could you? Please? This is your specialty after all. There you go! Thanks for being such a doll! What's this? A message from a *Mr. Anonymouse*. It says *Important, please meet me at this location* These are coordinates in the Beyond! I can't seem to recognize the exact location though. This is mysterious. Should I go? I know this could be a trap. But I can't resist a good mystery! Quest:Another Clue Ch.310/S.2 - Stairway to Heaven Time to land! Hold on to your horses! This place is mind-blowing! It has an almost, angelic feel to it! I wonder if this is a land of celestial beings. It so, we must be very careful. Oh, I feel so giddy! Like the time I discovered Kraedenon, but better! Let's have a look around and see if Mr. Anonymous has left us any clues. Find anything? Oh look, I spot something inscribed on a tree. It looks new. These are another set of coordinates. And a message asking us to meet us there. Grr... I'm losing my patience now. Is this some kind of a prank? This better lead to something good, or somebody is going to get hurt! Quest:Catching Up Ch.179/S.4 - Crystal Gazebo A summon from Raymond. He must have heard the explosion in the lab. I was returning from a Council Meeting and I noticed a giant hole in the Lab wall. What exactly happened here. Umm... I don't know where to start. A lot of things happened. Looking at the bandage on your head, I am assuming that the aforementinoed *things* were not pleasant. Are you alright? I'm quite fine now. Eleanor bandaged me up. Here is what happened... This is quite disturbing. ChronoBot is becoming more dangerous by the day. What is more disturbing is Quincy and Enrique's insubordination. This behavior needs to be dealy with. I need you to do something for me, Tessa. This is not good. Quincy went aftr ChronoBot because of me. I feel responsible. Quest:Covert Request Ch.310/S.3 - Princess of Ice Time Loop This is getting out of hand. Quincy and Enrique must be brought in line. Tessa, I need you to do something for me. It is a covert operation of utmost importance. Say no more. What would you have me do? I want you to send me daily reports on Quincy and Enrique's activities. I need to know every single thing that they do. Raymond, I can't do this. Enriqque and Quincy are my friends! I can't spy on them! Tessa, listen to me. A while back, I found that the Time Signature Logs were missing from my Time Machine. Besides you, only Qincy and Enrique have access tp tje hangar/ I have a strong suspicion that one of them might have to do something with this. I need you to confirm it. How can you think one of your agents would steal the logs? It could be anybody else! It could be someone else also. Which is why I need you to find out what happened to my Time Signature Logs. Remeber Tessa, we might have a mole in the TIme Society and my first priority is to expose this mole. I know I'm putting her in a spot. But she's the only one I can turn to at this moment. Quest:Not So Anonymous Ch.310/S.4 - The Sacred Journey We're almost there. Keep an eye out for Mr. Anonymous! Maybe we'll find Mr. Anonymous here.. I'm getting tired of this wild goose chase. Wait, I see footprints! He is here! Spread out, and be careful! There he is! Is that, Borgsworth? Borgsworth! You are the one who made me run around all this time? Uh-oh. Megan found me a little earlier than I'd have liked her to. And she has that look on her face. Meagn before you break off a part of mine. Hear me out. I had to do this. I thought I was being followed. The name Mr. Anonymous makes sense now. Something a spy would choose, of course! Quest:Extra Help Ch.220/S.4 - Birds of Paradise I have Megan's attention. I better make it count before she decides to get violent. Megan, we have an emergency and you are needed. Quincy and En rique have run off to face ChronoBot. And I think they could do with some help. ChronoBot is no ordinary foe. I'd would expect something so hasty from Enrique, but Quincy? I'm shocked to see this from him. Also, I'd like to add. I have a theory which could be the key to ending the ChronoBot menace once and for all. It's been established that ChronoBot is a sentient Time Machine. My theory is that if we destroy ChronoBot's Time Crystal core, it should be a permanent retirement. But we would need an overwhelming amount of energy to destroy a Time Crystal core of that size. WHere can we find that? Megan is right. We need to find a weapon strong enough to destroy a giant Time Crystal core! Quest:Picking Sides Ch.310/S.5 - Magical Gardens Time Warp This is tough. I don't really know what to do. Should I do what Raymond ordered me to? I thought Quincy and I were getting along really well till now! I don't want to jeopardize that! And Enrique is my friend too! I must see Quincy and Enrique. Tin man needs to be dealt with first. How will I find Quincy? Ah, yes! His Tracker! Let's have a look. I've found his location! Let me pack some ammo, just in case.